skywalkersoloclanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zitate: Wächter der Macht
Intrigen „Er (Ben) hat uns gesagt, das wäre eine Übungswaffe.“ „Von einem bestimmten Standpunkt aus betrachtet stimmt das auch. Er übt damit.“ Testan und Jacen „Könnten Sie ein wenig lauter sprechen? Ich bin ein bisschen schwerhörig.“ „Der war gut.“ Jacen und Ben zu Sicherheitsbeamten „Han. Es ist nicht angemessen, sich vor einem Gast zu streiten.“ „Zekkist kein Gast. Er ist der Mann, der meiner Tochter durch die ganze Galaxis nachstellt.“ Leia und Han „Ich muss mir für Han irgendeine angemessene Bestrafung überlegen. Dafür, dass er unseren Kindern vorlaute Mundwerke und schlechte Manieren vermacht hat.“ Leia zu Jacen und Mara über Han „Ich muss mir, wie Mom gerade sagte, irgendeine angemessene Bestrafung für dich ausdenken.“ Mara schaute überrascht drein. „Was meinst du damit?“ „Nun, wenn die Solo-Kinder ihre vorlauten Mundwerke und ihre schlechten Manieren allein von Dad haben, wie Mom meint, dann bedeutet das, dass sie nicht im Mindesten nach der Skywalker-Familie geraten sind, stimmt’s? Also muss Ben sein vorlautes Mundwerk und seine schlechten Manieren dir zu verdanken haben.“ Mara grinste und tätschelte das Lichtschwert, das an ihrem Gürtel hing. „Hast du einen Lieblingsprothesenhersteller? Ich kann dir schon mal eine vorbestellen.“ Jacen und Mara „DU solltest dich nicht über Han Solo, den Helden der Galaxis lustig machen.“ „Das würde ich niemals tun. Ich habe mich über Han Solo, den eigensinnigen Daddy und Egoisten lustig gemacht.“ „Jetzt steckst du wirklich in Schwierigkeiten.“ Han und Leia „Ich halte nicht viel von Recherche und Planung, aber wie es scheint, habe ich mir selbst gerade jede Menge davon aufgehalst.“ „Ich werde dir helfen.“ „Danke.“ „Nach dem Frühstück.“ „Du bist nicht mehr die unermüdliche, selbstlose Frau, die ich geheiratet habe, oder?“ „Ich schätze, nicht.“ „Ich habe dich verdorben.“ „Nun, zumindest bist du noch derselbe unermüdliche Egoist, den ich geheiratet habe.“ Han und Leia „…; einfacher, als einen Sternzerstörer zu kapern und ihn in die Station krachen zu lassen …“ „Das haben wir bislang noch nicht probiert.“ „Und das werdet ihr auch nicht. Das ist keine Mission für Jedi, sondern für verrückte alte Flottenoffiziere.“ „Oh. Das hätte mir gefallen.“ Dr. Seyah und Ben nach einer Simulation zur Vernichtung der Centerpoint-Station „Das Einzige, was ich euch versprechen kann, ist: Begleitet mich in die Kantine und ich lade euch zum Mittagessen ein.“ „Manchmal sind die einfachsten Lösungen die besten.“ Dr. Seyah zu Jacen und Ben „Leia und ich können uns unterhalten. Die Noghri halten einander schon auf Trab. Aber wenn C-3PO nicht mit R2-D2 reden kann, wird er mit uns reden.“ Han tat so, als würde er sich den Lauf eines Blasters an die Schläfe setzen und den Abzug drücken. „Rette mich, Luke Skywalker, du bist meine letzte Hoffnung.“ Han zu Luke „Wo wollt ihr eigentlich Urlaub machen?“ „Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher. Vielleicht besuchen wir Lando und Tendra und lassen uns ihre neue Fertigungsanlage zeigen. Aber sag ihnen noch nichts davon, da wir sie gegebenenfalls damit überraschen wollen. Wir denken intensiv über eine Reise durch das Alderaan-System nach, um anschließend entlang der Perlemianischen-Handelsroute ein wenig Planetenhopping zu betreiben.“ „Exzessives Shopping.“ Luke, Leia und Han „Zumindest spricht das dafür, dass er die Aufgabe, der er sich heute stellen muss, überlebt.“ „Danke, dass du mich nicht umgebracht hast.“ „Wann hätte ich das denn tun sollen?“ „Als ich dir sagte, dass ich die Entscheidung, Ben auf diese Mission zu schicken oder nicht, Jacen überlassen habe.“ Mara und Luke „Zeit, dass du eins der sechs oder acht Dinge tust, die du am besten kannst.“ „Warte, wo bleibt das traditionelle Runterputzen? Du wirst allmählich weich, Jade.“ „Mit Sicherheit.“ Mara und Luke „Wie geht es Zekk?“ Zekk sagte: „Aua.“ Und öffnete die Augen. „Besser.“ Thann, Zekk und Jaina „Und blasen Sie diesen Schrotthaufen vom Himmel.“ „Das Schiff ist auf unserer Seite, Sir. Der Millenium Falke.“ „Also können wir es nicht zerstören?“ „Das ist … ähm, richtig, Sir.“ Admiral Klauskin und Sensoroffizier „Machen wir mit der Patrouille weiter.“ „Halte dich von Lichtschwertern fern.“ „Sehr witzig.“ Zwei CorSic-Agenten „Erzwo, setz Kurs auf Jainas Position. Und bitte nur breite Straßen.“ Luke zu R2 Jaina hätte es vorgezogen da draußen bei ihnen zu sein, in einem wendigen Raumjäger, um ein anfälligeres Ziel zu beschützen – aber wenn sie schon einen Babysitter brauchte, gab es nichts Besseres, als zu wissen, dass Luke und Mara diese Aufgabe erfüllten. „Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Admiral.“ „Es gab eine Zeit, da war ich mir gewiss, dass niemals wieder jemand diese Worte zu mir sagen würde.“ „Die Zeiten ändern sich.“ Luke und Gilad „Das hier ist kein Verhandlungstreffen.“ „Nein, ist es nicht.“ „Das ist eine Party.“ Han und Leia „Mein Vater, der Held, ist nicht bereit, lächelnd herumzugehen, selbst wenn das einen Krieg verhindern könnte?“ „Das ist nicht fair. Wer hat dir beigebracht, so zu argumentieren?“ „Mom.“ Jaina und Han „Wie dem auch sei. Halt die Augen nach Fremden offen. Warnungen in den Wind zu schlagen, ist ein guter Weg, sich umzubringen.“ „In diesem Punkt sind wir uns einig.“ Han und Jacen „Die versuchen immer wieder, mich in die Luft zu jagen.“ Zekk nach einem Überraschungsangriff „Um ehrlich zu sein, haben Wedge und ich das gemeinsam ausgeknobelt.“ „Diese ‚verräterische Kollaboration‘ muss aufhören.“ Tycho und Gilad „Han kann hier für die Sicherheit sorgen. Und vielleicht kann der Admiral ihm ein oder zwei Dinge übers Sabacc spielen beibringen.“ „''Mir'' beibringen?“ „Zwei freundliche alte Corellianer, die eine harmlose Partie Karten spielen.“ „Ihre Lady findet wirklich Gefallen am Anblick von Blut, nicht wahr?“ Leia, Han und Gilad „Nach dem Angriff haben Tycho und ich als Erstes das Naheliegendste getan …“ „Sie haben um einen Brandy gebeten?“ „Oh, der Baum kann sprechen“ Wedge, Zekk und Tycho Luke und seine Ermittler fanden sich ungefähr zu der Stunde, zu der sie normalerweise aufgewacht wären, erneut im Salon ein. Keiner sah müde aus; die Jedi schöpften durch Macht-Techniken Energie, während sich Han, Wedge und Tycho auf Kaff und ihre Halsstarrigkeit verließen. „Leia, Han – Ich würde euch gern bitten, weiterhin zu versuchen, die Lage zwischen Corellia und der GA zu beruhigen. Ich kann mir niemand Besseren vorstellen, um vertrauliche Nachrichten zwischen zwei Regierungen zu übermitteln, selbst wenn sie sich zunehmend feindlicher gegenüberstehen, oder um den Anführern zweier Regierungen zu sagen, wenn sie sich wie Banthabullen in der Brunft aufführen.“ Luke zu Leia und Han „Das Plündern dürfte dir schwer fallen mit zwei abgetrennten Armen.“ „Na, das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung, Corran.“ Corran und Luke „Und wo wir gerade von Verwandten sprechen: Mara wird ziemlich sauer sein, wenn ich nicht all meine Aufgaben erledigt und alle Fakten beisammen habe, bevor ihre Mission beginnt. Wenn sie sich schnell aus dem Staub machen muss und ich nicht marschbereit bin … dann kann ich mich auf was gefasst machen.“ Luke zu Corran Bloß eine Jedi-Meisterin ist in der Lage, sich so zu konzentrieren, dass sie gegen eine Wand läuft. ''Mara zu sich selbst „Liebe Güte. Ihr riecht wie ein Rancor nach einem Wettrennen.“ „So begrüßt man keinen Meister. Und du hast noch nie einen Rancor nach einem Wettrennen gerochen.“ „Doch, habe ich.“ Tiu und Mara „Ich empfinde keinerlei Feindseligkeit gegenüber dem Absender dieser Nachricht.“ „Tust du nicht?“ „Nein. Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihn umbringe, richtig?“ „Selbsttäuschung ist nie eine gute Idee, Tiu.“ „Außer man amüsiert damit einen Jedi-Meister.“ „Nun … stimmt.“ Tiu und Mara „Wie lautet Ihr Geburtsname?“ „Syal Antilles:“ „Corellianerin. Antilles. Sie sind doch nicht zufällig …“ „Er ist mein Vater.“ „Und Iella Antilles Ihre Mutter.“ „Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie diesen Namen kennen.“ Offizierin und Syal „Und wenn Ihre einzigen Optionen sind, entweder ''Alephs zu fliegen oder als Kommuniaktionsoffizier an Bord eines Sensorschiffs zu arbeiten?“ „''Alephs'' hört sich großartig an, Ma’am.“ „Gesprochen wie eine wahre Antilles.“ Offizierin und Syal „Du bist definitiv nicht mehr die Macht-sensible Spätzünderin, der ich Lichtschwerttechniken beigebracht habe.“ Jacen zu Nelani „Ihr Vater ist ein berühmter pensionierter General, und Sie mussten für Ihre Ausbildung selbst bezahlen?“ „Eigentlich nicht. Für jeden Credit, den ich in meinen Ausbildungsfonds gesteckt habe, hat er vier dazugegeben. Aber ich musste es mir verdienen. Das ist der Antilles-Weg: es sich nie zu einfach machen.“ Zueb Zan und Syal Antilles „Sie wollen mich schwindelig fliegen, nicht wahr?“ „Nur bis Sie kotzen müssen.“ „In Ordnung.“ Zueb und Syal „Und was hast du mit dem Rest deiner Zeit angefangen?“ „Jetzt machst du dich über mich lustig.“ „Du wirst allmählich so gut in dem, was du tust, wenn wir uns nicht über dich lustig machen, wirst du ein kolossales Lando-Calrissian-mäßiges Ego entwickeln.“ „Das wäre doch spaßig.“ Jacen und Ben „Du zeigst als Pilot einiges an Potential. Vielleicht solltest du über eine Laufbahn beim Militär nachdenken.“ Han zu Wedge Andererseits – wann hatte er sich jemals gegen etwas entschieden, bloß weil es eine schlechte Idee war? Nicht in den letzten fünfzig Jahren, und davor auch nur selten. Dinge zu machen, auch wenn es sich dabei um schlechte Ideen handelte, hatte ihm jahrzehntelange Freundschafte mit einem ehrbaren Wookie eingebracht, hatte ihm eine Frau geschenkt, mit der sich keine andere Frau in der Galaxis vergleichen ließ … hatte ihm jede Menge Prügel eingebracht … Hans Gedanken kurz vor dem Start „Schätze mein Rückgrat ist futsch.“ „Hattest du überhaupt je eins?“ „Nicht nett.“ Zueb und Syal Blutlinien Hans grobe Handhabung des Schiffs ließ Leia ein paar Sicherheitseinstellungen vornehmen, die nicht minder aussagekräftig waren als eine scharfe Erwiderung. „Mach ich.“ „Versprochen?“ „Würde ich je mit Euch streiten, Prinzessin?“ „Ja, das tust du immer.“ Han und Leia Sie (Leia) rückte die Galaxis für ihn (Han) immer wieder zurecht. Sie war zuverlässig und stand mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden, und für gewöhnlich hatte sie recht. „Wie alt warst du, als du dich kopfüber in die Rebellion gestürzt hast? Nicht so viel älter …“ „Ich war achtzehn.“ „Wow, ein Veteran, hm?“ Mara und Luke „Im Allgemeinen setzt die eigene Wahrnehmung Tatsachen außer Kraft.“ „Das hast du gesagt, Liebling.“ Mara und Luke „Für ein Diplomatenass hast du nicht viel gesagt …“ „Für einen Jedi ziemt es sich nicht politische Putsche zu diskutieren.“ „Ja, ich kann nachvollziehen, dass das möglicherweise ein sensibles Thema ist. Wie hast du ihn gefunden?“ „Ich habe im Komlink-Verzeichnis nach Gejjen gesucht.“ Han und Leia „Habe ich mich so sehr verändert?“ „Wie bitte?“ „Dieses Bild von mir, das sie ausstrahlen.“ „Ich hoffe es, und ich werde mir einen Bart wachsen lassen, nur für den Fall. Wie steht’s mit dir?“ „Ich habe mich heute nicht rasiert. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?“ „Ich meinte, ob du dein Haar verändern willst oder so was.“ „Der Aurra-Sing-Stil? Ja, der passt zu mir.“ „Ich bin froh, dass du deinen Sinn für Humor nicht verloren hast.“ „Du weißt doch, wie man sagt. Wenn du keinen Spaß verstehst, hättest du nicht eintreten sollen.“ Leia und Han Er (Han) schätzte ab, wie schnell er darunter (Falke) hervorkommen konnte, und ihm wurde gerade klar, dass es nicht sonderlich schnell gehen würde, als er ein verdutztes „Aaargh!“ und ein markantes und höchst willkommenes Geräusch vernahm. Vzzzmmmm. Ein Lichtschwert schnitt einen Bogen durch die Luft, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann folgte Stille. Er wartete atemlos. „Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, alter Mann.“ Das war Leias Stimme. Han bemerkte die leichte Schärfe darin. „Ich habe den Schlamassel für dich in Ordnung gebracht.“ „Danke.“ „Hast du je eine bothanische Brunnenspinne gesehen?“ Leia spähte durch dir Öffnung, auf allen vieren. „Die kämpfen wie du. Aus ihren Höhlen heraus schießen sie ein Sperrfeuer ätzender Seidenfäden auf Raubtiere ab. Irgendwie hat mich das gerade daran erinnert. Das – und die dünnen Beine.“ „Ihr haltet Euch wohl für komisch, Prinzessin!“ Leia und Han „Es heißt sowieso, dass richtig langes Haar reife Frauen älter macht.“ „Suchst du Ärger, Nerfhirte?“ „Haben wir nicht schon genug?“ „Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber sofort verschwinden.“ „Was ist mit der Leiche?“ „Schmeiß sie aus der Luftschleuse, wenn wir hier weg sind.“ „Wann hat ein nettes Mädchen wie du gelernt, solche Sachen zu machen?“ „Du hast es mir beigebracht.“ „Gut zu wissen, dass auch ich meinen Nutzen habe.“ Han und Leia „Okay, bereit machen zum Andocken.“ „Das sagst du sonst nie.“ „Ich habe bislang auch noch nie angenommen, dass das Triebwerk womöglich ohne den Rest des Schiffs landet.“ Han und Leia „Sag es nicht.“ „Was soll ich nicht sagen?“ „Dass du ein schlechtes Gefühl hierbei hast.“ „Ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen.“ „Mir schon. Denn ich habe auch eins.“ Leia und Han „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du zufällig Machtschweißen beherrschst?“ „Frag Jacen. Zurzeit scheint er in der Lage zu sein, so ziemlich alles zu tun.“ „Also, was genau ist passiert?“ „Keine Ahnung. Es war, als hätte ich aus dem Nichts ein Macht-Verstärkungspaket erhalten.“ „Das war praktisch.“ „Es fühlt sich an, als wäre Jacen ganz in der Nähe. Zeigen wir uns dankbar, in Ordnung?“ „Oh, dankbar zu sein krieg ich hin.“ „Gut.“ „Und Jaina ist auf dem Weg.“ „Wer weiß sonst noch, dass wir hier sind? Vielleicht sollten wir Luke und Mara ebenfalls herholen. Jetzt auf der Stelle ein Barbecue veranstalten. Die Nachbarn einladen.“ Han und Leia „Nun dann hatten wir heute alle unser kleines Drama.“ „Mom und Dad haben beinahe eine Bruchlandung hingelegt.“ „Klingt nach einem ganz gewöhnlichen Tag in dieser Familie …“ Leia, Jacen und Mara Wenn die Dinge schlecht liefen, wurde sie (Leia) für gewöhnlich sehr ruhig und entschlossen. Das war ein Gradmesser dafür wie ernst eine Krise war. „Ich treffe keine Entscheidungen für dich Han, Ich bin deine Frau, nicht deine Mutter.“ „Aber du bist außerdem eine Jedi.“ „Für mich klingt das nach einem Fall von Selbstverteidigung.“ „Nicht nach einem Putsch?“ „''Das'' ist ein anderes Thema.“ „Diplomatie ist ein faszinierender Zuschauersport.“ Leia und Han „Sie sollten uns eine Liste über Ihr Können geben, Sir. Ich verliere so langsam den Überblick darüber, was Sie so alles in Ihrer Trickkiste haben.“ „Das geht mir manchmal genauso.“ Shevu und Jacen „Wie viele Leute hast du getötet, als du gegen das Imperium gekämpft hast?“ „Ich habe eine Menge Leute umgebracht.“ „Und ich ebenfalls. Und ich stand auf der anderen Seite.“ Ben, Luke und Mara Dann hörte er (Han) schnelle Schritte – zu leicht für einen Mann – und fragte sich, ob Leia ihn mal wieder retten würde. Für gewöhnlich war ihr Timing großartig. Sturmfront „Glaubst du ich bin zu alt für so ein Kommando?“ „Wohl kaum. Du bist noch nicht einmal siebzig. Ich habe da bloß so ein Gefühl.“ „Oh du liebe Güte. Es ist nie gut, wenn Meisterin Leia so ein Gefühl hat.“ Han, Leia und C-3PO „Das ist verständlich.“ Sagte Leia. Sie wandte sich an Han und machte ihren besten Bitte-tu’s-für-mich-''Schmollmund. „Zufrieden?“ „Sicher.“ Han blickte finster drein und krauste die Lippen – er hasst es, wenn Leia ihre weiblichen Kräfte bei ihm einsetzte. Leia und Han „Fang mit einfachen Hindernissen an, dann arbeiten wir uns zu einer Klasse-Fünf-Umgebung hoch.“ „Volles Risiko?“, fragte Mara verblüfft. Selbst für Meister waren Klasse-Fünf-Umgebungen eine Herausforderung. „Bist du sicher?“ „Ich bin sicher.“, antwortete Luke mit seiner besten ''Stellst-du-tatsächlich-den-Großmeister-in-Frage-''Stimme. „Han! Diese Uhr ist mehr wert als der ''Falke. Eine Menge mehr.“ „Ja, und mehr Lärm macht sie auch.“ Leia und Han „Han und Leia Solo haben das hier nicht angerichtet. Das ist nicht ihr Stil.“ Zekk zu Jaina „Weißt du, irgendetwas an ihm kommt mir tatsächlich bekannt vor. ER versucht es zu verbergen, aber der Typ ist Soldat – und ich habe diese verrückte Gefühl, dass wir ihn wirklich kennen.“ „das sollten wir wohl auch. Ich glaube, er hätte fast unsere Tochter geheiratet.“ „Wie bitte? Komm schon. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes sagen, dass das derjenige ist, von dem ich glaube, dass du ihn meinst.“ „Ich verstehe es auch nicht, Aber seine Präsenz fühlt sich sehr vertraut an.“ Han und Leia über Jag „Ich wünschte bloß, man könnte irgendjemandem in der Galaxis vertrauen.“ „''Jemandem'' kann man vertrauen. Ich sitze gerade neben ihm.“ Han und Leia „Was macht sie da?“ „Mit Sicherheit Allana beschützen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie Han braucht, um ihr zu sagen, dass es ich ihrem Stab einen Verräter gibt – oder dass ihre Tochter ebenso gefährdet ist wie sie selbst.“ Luke und Mara über Tenel Ka „Captain Solo! Würden Sie bitte die Klappe halten und sie fliegen lassen? Sie werden uns noch alle umbringen.“ „Solange Leia am Knüppel ist? Keine Chance! Dazu habe ich ihr zu viel beigebracht!“ „Prahl … hier nicht rum.“ Lady Morwan, Han und Leia „… Und ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre sehr vorsichtig mit dem Blaster. Ich bin berüchtigt dafür, bei Leuten, die auf meinen Ehemann schießen, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.“ „Und Sie wollen wirklich nicht miterleben, wenn Leia die Beherrschung verliert.“ Leia und Han zu Morwan „Kannst du mir irgendeinen Grund dafür nennen, warum ich die Triebwerke nicht ordentlich strapazieren sollte?“ „Du meinst, abgesehen von der leckgeschlagenen Kühlflüssigkeitsleitung und dass Vektorruder Nummer vier klemmt?“ „Ja. Ich meine, abgesehen von diesen beiden Problemen.“ „Na ja, dann … Nein, kann ich nicht. Gib Stoff, Schatz.“ Leia und Han „''Noch'' eine? Was ist das hier – ein Krieg?“ Han über die eintreffenden Flotten „Han? Bist du noch da?“ „Natürlich bin ich das. So einfach wirst du mich nicht los.“ „Mit dir ist nichts einfach, Flieger-Ass.“ Leia und Han Exil „Was bedeutet, dass er vom besten Lichtschwertkünstler der Galaxis zum … nun ja, immer noch besten abgestiegen ist, bloß ein bisschen schlechter als sonst.“ Mara zu Kyp über Luke und seine neue kybernetische Hand „Sie haben doch dafür plädiert, dass Jacen Solo zum Meister erhoben wird.“ „In gewisser Weise.“ „In welcher Weise?“ „Nun, zweifellos sind Sie mit der Rolle von taras-chi in den Debatten des Jedi-Rates nicht vertraut.“ „Dem taras …“ „… chi. Das ist eine Art ritualisierter Diskussionsgegner. In bestimmten Jedi-Traditionen benennt jede Diskussionsrunde – oder der Gesprächsführer – einen taras-chi. Der Zweck des taras-chi besteht darin, Gedanken in den Raum zu werfen, die dem gegenwärtigen Wissensstand zuwiderlaufen. Auf diese Weise stellen wir sicher, dass alle möglichen Sichtweisen der Sache zu Sprache kommen. Es ist dabei allerdings nicht der vom taras-chi vorgebrachte Gedanke, der geprüft werden soll – es geht darum, jene Angelegenheit zu konkretisieren, die gerade ausdiskutiert wird. Das ist wie bei einer Larve, die bloß totes Fleisch frisst.“ … „Was ist ein taras-chi?“ „Ein Käfer in den Minen von Kessel. Sechs Beine unter einer harten, runden Schale, ungefähr drei Zentimeter im Durchmesser. Anständig gebraten schmecken sie gar nicht mal so widerlich. Wenn es dir gelang einen zu fangen, bot er dir eine gewisse Nahrung, die dir half langsamer zu verhungern.“ Niathal, Kyp und Mara „Wisst ihr, wie lange es schon her ist, seit das letzte Mal ein Kopfgeldjäger hinter mir her war?“ „Mit Sicherheit länger als bei uns.“ Lando und Leia Zuweilen dienten diese Tempelquartiere (Lukes und Maras) auch einem anderen Zweck – wie etwa, wenn die Skywalkers einen mürrischen, aufsässigen Sohn unter ihren Fittichen hatten, der überzeugt davon schien, dass „Ungerechtigkeit“ eine Machtfähigkeit war, die seine Eltern meisterlich beherrschten. „Glaubst du, wir können ihn in seinem Zimmer einmauern, bis es soweit ist?“ „Verlockender Gedanke.“ „Wie lange hat es bei dir gedauert, bis du aufgehört hast, ein eigensinniges Kind zu sein, das ebenso viele schlechte wie gute Entscheidungen getroffen hat?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Von dem Moment an, als Onkel Owen und Tante Beru ermordet wurden, bis zu der Zeit, als ich anfing mich selbst als Meister zu bezeichnen. Ungefähr vier Jahre.“ „Dann stelle ich schon mal den Wecker. Er sollte klingeln, wenn er achtzehn ist. Wir können dann ja noch mal nachsehen, ob er deinem Beispiel gefolgt ist.“ „In Ordnung.“ Mara und Luke Opfer Inferno „Hätte vielleicht irgendwer die Güte, mir zu sagen, was hier vorgeht?“ Luke zum Jedi-Rat „Alt Tojjelnoot?“ „''Alt'' bedeutet, dass er der Ratsvorsteher ist. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht immer noch sauer wegen Tojjevvuuk.“ „Oh. Diese Tojjes.“ „Ich fürchte, ja.“ Leia und Han „Ähm, Liebling. Vielleicht solltest du den netten Ewok jetzt runterlassen.“ „In Ordnung.“ Han und Leia „Wir sind momentan ziemlich beschäftigt, deshalb hoffe ich, dass dies nicht bloß eine weitere Glückwunschbotschaft ist.“ „Ist es nicht. Ich möchte – ich'' muss'' – Sie darüber informieren, dass …“ „Dass Hilfe unterwegs ist. Nutzen Sie das zu Ihrem Vorteil.“ „Ist das der, von dem ich glaube, dass er es ist?“ „Ja. Weitermachen, Gavin.“ Gavin, Jacen und Luke „Kommt mit! Ich bin zu spät gekommen – hier fliegt gleich alles in die Luft!“ „Lasst uns verschwinden – immerhin ist der Bursche ein Jedi. Besser, wir tun, was er sagt.“ Ben und CSK-Offiziere „Wie macht Bwua’tu das bloß? Er muss machtsensitiv sein.“ „Besser. Er ist beute''sensitiv.“ „Beutesensitiv?“ „Er weiß, wie seine Beute denkt. Mehr noch, er weiß, wie die anderen denken, dass ''wir denken.“ „Und das wäre?“ „Starr und einfallslos. Sehen Rebellen ihre Gegner nicht immer so?“ Kyp, Saba, Corran und Kenth „''Du'' bist der Langzahn, Meister Skywalker. Wir ziehen die Linie da, wo du sagst, dass wir sie ziehen sollen.“ Saba zu Luke „Das hier hat nichts mit Mara zu tun, und darüber kannst du wirklich froh sein. Wenn sie jetzt hier wäre – wenn sie gewusst hätte, wofür du Ben missbrauchst -, würde man deine zerstückelten Überreste über die gesamte Länge der Hydianischen Handelsstraße verstreut finden.“ Luke zu Jacen Sich in höchstem Maße darüber im Klaren, dass alles, was zwischen ihm und einem raschen Tod stand, Luke Skywalkers arg strapazierter Sinn für Anstand war, ließ Caedus ein wenig von seiner nur zu realen Furcht in die Macht sickern. Jacens Gedanken über Lukes Reaktion „Luke, hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“ „Du hast recht. Ich sollte dich besser warnen, dass du die Konföderation ohne die StealthX zerschmettern müssen wirst. Die Jedi können dich nicht länger unterstützen.“ „Wie bitte?“ Jacen und Luke „Hast du eine bessere Idee?“ „Schätze schon. Halt das.“ „Leia, das kannst du nicht …“ Han und Leia „Wenn du mit dem Ding nicht aufpassen kannst, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ich ihn für dich halte.“ Leia zu Tojjelnoot „Was hat er gesagt?“ „Ähm, da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sehe ich vielleicht wie ein Wookieaus?“ „Bloß morgens und weich mir nicht aus.“ „Okay, okay. Er hat gedroht, dir zu erlauben, oben auf dem Felsen die Macht einzusetzen – meinte, den Ansprachen nach zu urteilen, die du als Staatschefin gehalten hast, würde dir dann niemand mehr den Mund verbieten können.“ Leia und Han „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich tun muss: mich mit einem Ewok prügeln?“ Leia zu Han „''Luke?'' Was machst du denn hier?“ „Dasselbe wie du.“ Leia und Luke „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen?“ „Nur zu.“ „Was ist mit dir?“ (Tarfang plapperte etwas, das klang vage sowie) „Jetzt ist sie dein Problem.“ „Vielen Dank.“ Luke, Leia und Tarfang „Meister Skywalker hat recht, Han. Du bist zu wütend, um zu kämpfen. Wenn du dich in der Macht fühlen könntest …“ „Ich brauche die Macht nicht um mir zu sagen, wie wütend ich bin und ich habe einen verflucht guten Grund dafür.“ Kyp und Han „Jedi Veila! So etwas würde Prinzessin Leia niemals machen. Sie ist eine Jedi-Ritterin genau wie du.“ „Außerdem ist sie mit Han Solo verheiratet und das war schon eine seiner Lieblingstaktiken, ehe man Euch auch nur ausgebrütet hat. Ich will wissen was sie vorhat.“ „''Das'' zumindest nicht“ Saba, Tahiri und Leia „Man muss uns noch nicht zum alten Eisen werfen, Fliegerass. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas Nützliches machen?“ „Hast du einen Plan? Willst du dass damit sagen?“ „Du wirst begeistert sein. Vertrau mir.“ Leia und Han „Jaina, ich brauche keine …“ „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und denk nicht mal daran zu versuchen, mich abzuschütteln. Ich puste dir deinen Droidensockel schneller weg, als du abdrehen sagen kannst.“ Luke und Jaina Luke Skywalker war tot. Und Jaina hatte ihn abgeschossen. Jainas Gedanken nach Lukes vermeintlichem Tod „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie schon irgendwo angestoßen sind, Captain Solo – noch nicht.“ „Du brauchst überhaupt nicht so enttäuscht zu klingen.“ C-3PO und Han „Nun, in gewisser Weise. Ich weiß es nicht.“ „Du weißt es nicht? Okay, was meinst du mit in gewisser Weise? Entweder spürst du, dass sie am Leben ist, oder nicht.“ „Ihr geht es gut – ich meine, sie kommt wieder in Ordnung. Ich glaube, sie ist bestürzt, weil sie dasselbe gespürt hat, wie ich gerade – vielleicht hat sie es sogar mit angesehen.“ „''Was'' mit angesehen?“ „Luke …“ Leia und Han über Jaina und Luke, kurz nach seinem vermeintlichen Tod Irgendwie schien das vollkommen unmöglich, da ein ungeschriebenes Naturgesetz besagte, dass erst die Galaxis zur Hölle fahren musste, bevor Luke an der Reihe war. Das Einzige, was Han mit Bestimmtheit wusste, war, dass Luke nicht auf die übliche Weise abgetreten sein konnte, bei einem Lichtschwertduell oder einem Raumkampf, oder indem er einen Fußweg verließ, ohne nach links und rechts zu gucken. Dazu brauchte es schon etwas Gewaltiges wie einen explodierenden Planeten … oder eine plötzliche Veränderung der physikalischen Grundgesetzte. Hans Gedanken nach Lukes Tod „Glaubst du wirklich, Anakin würde das hier ''wollen? Dass sich seine Mutter und seine Freundin versuchen, gegenseitig umzubringen?“ „''Ich ''möchte das mit Sicherheit nicht und in meinem Hangar wird das auch nicht passieren.“ „Verzeiht mir, Euer Majestät. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass sie Widerstand leisten würden.“ „Widerstand ''wogegen?“ „Tahiri hat versucht uns festzunehmen und ihr Timing war wirklich schlecht.“ Han, Tenel Ka und Tahiri Tenel Kas Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen, und der Ausdruck in ihrer Miene wandelte sich innerhalb von anderthalb Sekunden von Entsetzten über Unglauben zu Mitgefühl. Tenel Ka nachdem sie von Lukes Tod erfahren hat. „Wie geht’s dir?“ „Besser. Danke, dass … dass du mich aufgehalten hast.“ „Ja, es war sehr mutig, sich zwischen zwei wütende Jedi zu stellen.“ „ Danke, nicht der Rede wert.“ „Nichtsdestotrotz bitten wir Sie, das niemals wieder zu tun. Wir mögen Sie so, wie Sie sind – mit allen Gliedmaßen.“ Han, Leia und Tenel Ka „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten, findet ihr nicht?“ „Soll das heißen, was ich glaube, dass es heißt?“ „''Deshalb'' seid ihr doch hergekommen, oder nicht? Um mich dazu zu überreden, die Seiten zu wechseln?“ Tenel Ka und Han „Schön. Wie wär’s dann, wenn du dich eine Weile hier hinsetzt und mich solange irgendwas in die Luft jagen lässt?“ Ben zu Jacen „Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen wirst, um ihn zu finden, Jacen. Dad steht direkt hinter dir.“ Ben zu Jacen „Die übrigen Turbolaser, Dad? Wie viele hast du denn sabotiert?“ „Vier, bloß die Langstreckengeschütze.“ Ben und Luke „Ich dachte, du wärst aus härterem Holz geschnitzt, Tenel Ka.“ „Sie ist aus härterem Holz, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Junge. Dies hier zu tun bringt sie fast um – und ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, warum.“ Jacen und Han „Das war das dümmste Manöver, das ich je gesehen habe.“ Han „…“, fügte Luke vom anderen Ende des Tisches hinzu. Mit seinem zerschundenen Gesicht, zwei blauen Augen und einem halben Dutzend Schienen und Bandagen, die seine Robe nicht gänzlich verbarg, sah er aus, als hätte er die Tracht Prügel, die Leia und Jaina ihm für den Fall angedroht hatten, dass er jemals wieder seinen Tod vortäuschte, tatsächlich bezogen. Luke nach dem Kampf mit Caedus „Unser Standpunkt ist folgender: Solange Jacen die Allianz kontrolliert, gibt ''es keine Allianz.“ Standpunkt der Jedi, nach der Schlacht um Kashyyyk „Was soll ''ich ''denn deiner Meinung nach sagen? Luke ist der Großmeister. Ich bin bloß eine Jedi-Ritterin.“ Leia zu Han „Han, was haben wir getan?“ „Dasselbe wie immer, Prinzessin, was wir tun mussten.“ Leia und Han Zorn „Was ist los?“ „Ich dachte gerade, dass es schlimmere Arten gibt, gezwungenermaßen eine Auszeit zu nehmen, als mit einem guten Brandy und seinem liebsten Mädel.“ „An dem, was du da sagst, stimmt so einiges nicht. Zunächst kommt deine Frau bei dir erst nach ''Alkohol. Und dann ist da diese ganze Mädchen-Frau-Sache, die jetzt aber keine große Rolle spielt, weil du das bestimmt nicht abwertend oder herablassend gemeint hast. Die Bezeichnung liebstes Mädel deutet allerdings an, dass es da noch andere gibt …“ „Die gibt’s tatsächlich. Da kommt gerade eins.“ Ihre Tochter Jaina stieg die Einstiegsrampe zum Falken hinunter. Obgleich ebenso zierlich und schön wie ihre Mutter, wenn auch mit schmaleren Zügen, hatte sie die Mechanikergabe ihres Vaters geerbt, was sich auch in ihrem gegenwärtigen Aufzug wiederspiegelte, einem von Schmiermittel und Hydraulikflüssigkeit bespritzten Overall. Zudem hatte sie auch das Machttalent ihrer Mutter mit in die Wiege gelegt bekommen – ein Umstand der durch das an ihrem Gürtel hängende Lichtschwert hinreichend deutlich gemacht wurde. Als sie herunterkam, wischte sie sich die Hände an einem öligen blauen Lappen ab, bis sie bemerkte, dass Han sie musterte. „ Dad! Alles repariert.“ „Du machst Witze.“ Leia, Han und Jaina „Ich bin von Tag zu Tag weniger nutzte, Jetzt muss ich nicht mal mehr die Kampfschäden am Falken zusammenflicken.“ „Solange gewisse Leute altmodische Denkweisen und Klassiker bevorzugen, wirst du niemals unnütz sein.“ „In solchen Momenten finde ich es wirklich schade, dass man eine Jedi nicht übers Knie legen kann.“ Han und Leia „Oh, ehrwürdiger Brandy, warum hast du mich verlassen? Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was meine Tochter redet.“ „ Genau wie ihr Vater tendiert sie dazu, das eine oder andere wegzulassen, wenn sie ihre Gedanken darlegt.“ Han und Jagged „Ich nehme mal an, du beförderst mich in Sicherheit, wenn dieses Ding in die Luft fliegt?“ „Schon möglich.“ Han und Leia „Ich glaube, du bist um einiges klüger als mein Vater.“ „Meinen Grips habe ich von Mom geerbt.“ „Genau wie deinen Hang zu Beleidigungen.“ Luke und Ben „Jag, weißt du überhaupt, wie man ein Lichtschwert benutzt?“ „Ich kenne Lektion Nummer eins: Halte nie das glühende Ende fest.“ Jaina und Jag „Jag, ich werde dir jetzt ein Geheimnis verraten. Du bist eine Nervensäge, ein echtes Ärgernis, wie Juckpulver in meinem Raumanzug. Außerdem hast du nicht den geringsten Sinn für Humor, bist machtblinder als jeder Felsen, gehst mit dem Lichtschwert um wie ein betrunkener Hutt und bist ziemlich klein. Aber nach dem heutigen Tag bin ich ungeheuer stolz darauf, dich zum Waffenbruder zu haben.“ Zekk zu Jag „Han?“ „Ja, Schätzchen?“ „Wie bringt man einem Mann bei, kein edelmütiger, ewig leidender, selbstaufopfernder Schwachkopf zu sein?“ „Keine Ahnung, Schätzchen. Für gewöhnlich indem man ihn erschießt.“ „Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee.“ Leia und Han „Lando, was ist los? „Es geht um Tendra … Tendra … sie … bekommt ein Baby.“ „Wie bitte? Wie bitte?“ „Das ist alles? Verflucht du hast uns ganz schön Angst eingejagt.“ „Ob das alles ''ist? Großartig, dann könnt ihr jetzt aufhören, Angst zu haben. Aber ich nicht. Ich bin zu ''alt, um Vater zu werden. Bei den schwarzen Knochen des Imperators! Ich bin dem nicht gewachsen.“ „Lando, es gibt im Universum zwei Arten von Leuten: die, die glauben, der Verantwortung, ein Kind zu haben, nicht gewachsen zu sein, und die, die sich diesbezüglich selbst etwas vormachen.“ „Kumpel, wenn du mich noch mal so ins Bockshorn jagst …“ „Erschießt du mich? Habe ich da dein Wort drauf?“ „Hör zu, Lando. Du und Tendra, ihr werdet die besten Eltern sein, die sich ein Kind nur wünschen kann. Reich, berühmt, unternehmungslustig … und so panisch davor, es zu vermasseln, dass ihr euer Kind über alle Maßen verhätscheln werdet. Habe ich recht?“ „Wie alt muss er sein, bevor ich ihm Sabacc beibringen kann?“ „Zwei. Und keine Weinverkostungen bevor er wenigstens vier ist.“ „Sie.“ Leia, Lando und Han „Ich will jederzeit darüber informiert werden, wo ihr beide gerade steckt. Für den Fall , dass ich euch über Holokom um Rat fragen muss.“ „Schick deine Nachricht einfach dahin, wo der Tumult am lautesten ist. Da stecken dann entweder wir oder Luke dahinter.“ Lando und Leia „Wedge, es ist gut, dass du hier bist.“ „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen …“ „Nein, du wirst nicht dafür bezahlt.“ „Wie in den Tagen der Rebellion. Nein, eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass du mich hier hergeholt hast um militärischen Rat zu erhalten; du hast Personal und Material akquiriert, du verfügst über eine Operationsbasis und du hast die Absicht, dich mit zwei galaktischen Großmächten anzulegen – ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du hier so etwas wie eine dritte Regierung etablierst?“ „Nein.“ „nun, tust du aber. Die Jedi sind jetzt eine planetenübergreifende, autonome Fraktion, und du bist ihr Anführer. Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, auch wie einer zu denken.“ „Hm. Willst du den Job?“ „Nein. Wenn ich diese Karte zöge, würde ich sie an Booster Terrik weitergeben. Der würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, damit wir bezahlt werden.“ Luke und Wedge „Wie lange kann Mom Jacen ablenken?“ „Schwer zu sagen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er sich durch nichts zur Vernunft bringen lässt; andererseits ist er in letzter Zeit ziemlich reaktionär. Wenn es ihr gelingt, bei ihm die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken und ihn in Erklärungsnot zu bringen, wird er seine Politik noch bis zu seinem nächsten Geburtstag rechtfertigen.“ Jaina und Han „Und es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, wer den Asteroiden in die Luft gejagt hat, oder warum?“ „“Ist uns ein vollkommenes Rätsel. Und du weißt, was ich von vollkommenen Rätseln halte.“ „Sie kümmern dich nicht, solange sie nicht verhindern, dass du deine Bezahlung kriegst.“ „So was in der Art.“ Luke und Han „Hey, Dad, sieh mal in den Spiegel.“ „Das brauche ich nicht.“ „Weißt du was? Deine Gefühle verraten dich.“ „Ben, solltest du jemals, jemals so was sagen wie: Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt …“ ''„Werd ich nicht.“ „… werde ich dich einer Trainingseinheit unterziehen, die Kyp Durron die Tränen in die Augen treiben würde.“ „werd ich nicht, werd ich nicht.“ „Wann bist du eigentlich so gescheit geworden? Als ich nicht hingesehen habe?“ Ben und Luke „Weißt du, dies sind unruhige Zeiten. Viele unserer üblichen Traditionen bleiben momentan auf der Strecke. Unsere Zeremonien, unsere Rituale.“ „Worauf willst du hinaus?“ „Ich denke, du solltest anfangen, dein Lichtschwert zu bauen.“ „Aber … Aber ich habe meine Prüfung noch nicht abgelegt.“ „Wie würdest du es nennen, von dem Abgrund zurückzuweichen, an den Jacen dich gedrängt hat … und den Großmeister anschließend von seinem eigenen'' Abgrund zu retten?“ „Halsstarrigkeit.“ „Zeig mir einen einzigen Jedi-Ritter, der nicht halsstarrig ist.“ Luke und Ben Wedge gelangte zu dem Schluss, dass die Gruppe, die Luke durch das Wrackteil des Todessterns führte, ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen war, und zwar vermutlich der gefährlichste im Umkreis von fünfhundert Lichtjahren. „… Es wäre besser, wenn wir einen Langstreckensender hätten, aber wir müssen mit dem arbeiten, was wir haben. Dann …“ „Eigentlich … befindet sich ein leistungsstarker Holokom-Peilsender auf Jacens Schiff. Zekk hat ihn platziert. Außerdem hat er ihren Traktorstrahl deaktiviert, teilweise, um uns die Flucht zu ermöglichen, und zum Teil, um den Schiffsmechanikern etwas Sabotiertes zu liefern, das sie entdecken und reparieren können … damit sie den unauffälligeren Peilsender an ihrem Holokom-System übersehen.“ Luke und Leia „Ich war um einiges älter als du, als ich zum ersten Mal zum Botschafter ernannt wurde. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, Tycho? Wie haben wir die Sache damals eigentlich überstanden?“ „Im Großen und Ganzen, indem wir das Feuer auf jeden eröffnet haben, der nicht unserer Meinung war.“ „Falls alles andere schiefgeht, mach’s genauso.“ Wedge und Tycho zu Syal „Also, was hast du als nächstes vor?“ „Eine Mission. Einfache Sache. Eine Prinzessin retten – eine Solo-Familientradition. Eine große Raumstation in die Luft sprengen.“ „Auch eine Solo-Familientradition.“ Jag und Jaina „Wie lautet unser Motto?“ „Lass den Feind die Drecksarbeit machen!“ Kyp und Soldaten „Wie du willst. Lass dich nicht abschießen. Ich will nicht, dass Winter mir die Hölle heiß macht.“ „Nein, das willst du wirklich nicht.“ Wedge und Tycho „Für einen Jedi sind Sie ziemlich gescheit:“ „Wie hart möchten Sie fallen?“ Dr. Seyah und Kyp „Das Problem ist, dass die Primärprogrammierung der Station, die zur Hälfte aus uraltem Kram besteht und zur anderen Hälfte von den brillantesten Köpfen Corellias zusammengeschustert wurde, die man zur Zusammenarbeit zwingen konnte, und sie zudem zur Hälfte aus den Verbindungen von beidem entwickelt hat …“ „Das sind drei Hälften.“ „Ich wusste doch, dass Sie ein helles Köpfchen sind.“ Dr. Seyah und Kyp „Fakten, genaue Zahlen, konkrete Angaben … danach verlangt es einen Jedi nicht.“ Kyp „Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Lasst uns doch diesen Weg einschlagen.“ „Warum hast du dir nicht einen'' netten'' Corellianer zum Heiraten ausgesucht? So wie ich.“ „Ich bin nett. Ich bin bloß auch … entscheidungsfreudig.“ Han und Iella in einem Kabelschacht zu Leia „Neuer Plan.“ „Lassen Sie hören.“ „Wir vergessen Ihren dritten Masterplan und verschwinden von hier.“ „Gefällt mir.“ Kyp und Seyah „Also, das war interessant.“ „Willst du es nochmal machen?“ „Neiiiiin.“ Iella und Han „Nimm dich vor Lichtschwertern in Acht.“ „Nimm dich vor Durastahlträgern in Acht.“ Jag und Kyle „Der Junge kann fliegen.“ „ja, das kann er. Er hätte den Familiennamen seiner Mutter behalten sollen. Es wäre gut, wenn es in der Galaxis noch einen weiteren Jagged Antilles gäbe.“ „Hör auf, so selbstgefällig zu sein, Staffelführer.“ „Ja Vier.“ Syal und Wedge über Jag Enthüllungen „Das war Jags Idee, nicht wahr?“ „Hey, ich kann meine eigenen verrückten Entscheidungen treffe.“ Han und Jaina „Für einen Mann, dessen erste Uniform die eines Colonels war, scheint Solo eine Menge Siege zu verzeichnen.“ „Ich vermute, dass es da eine Mon-Cal-Admiralin in einer schimmernden weißen Uniform gibt, der er zumindest einen Teil davon verdankt.“ Moff und Pellaeon „Oh, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Wir sind alle wieder mit von der Partie und durch leben die glorreichen Tage unserer Jugend erneut. Ich, Prinzessin Leia und der junge Skywalker, Meister Fett … und jetzt der kleine Lord Vader.“ Pellaeon „Was glaubst du wohl, wo ich ''bin?“ „Da hast du’s … Du vertraust ihm ebenfalls.“ „Was glaubst du, wie weit sie gehen wird?“ „Ziemlich weit.“ Ben und Luke über Shevu und Niathal „Falls du dich jemals in deinem Leben als Verbrecher verschreiben solltest, Ben, wirst du dich dabei bemerkenswert gut machen. Und das, wo Jedi doch so verdammt ehrlich sind.“ Shevu zu Ben „Sir, beim Sicherheitsdienst an der Gangway ist eine ''Besucherin, die nach Ihnen fragt, sich jedoch weigert, sich auszuweisen.“ „Besteht irgendein Grund zur Besorgnis? War sie bewaffnet? Blond oder rothaarig?“ Deckoffizier und Pellaeon „Jacen hat mobil gemacht, um Fondor zu erobern. Wir haben ihm einen Hydroschraubenschlüssel zwischen die Beine geworfen und werden dem noch ein paar weitere folgen lassen.“ Luke zu Ben „Lass dich nicht umbringen, Dad. Du weißt, was das aus Fett gemacht hat. Ich will nicht so enden wie er.“ „Unverschämt reich?“ „Nein, damit dass ich das alte Schiff meines Dads poliere und Onkel Han schikaniere.“ „Ist schon in Ordnung. Jaina kann dir in Keldabe sicherlich eine nette Bleibe besorgen.“ „Ich meine es ernst, Dad.“ „Ich auch. Jetzt geh und hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, oder ich schwöre, dass ich als Machtgeist zurückkehre und dir auf die Nerven falle, wenn du das nächste Mal eine Verabredung hast.“ Ben und Luke „Wie kommt es, dass du mit einem Mal älter wirkst als ich, Ben?“ „Unterschätze niemals die beruhigende Wirkung einer Liste.“ Jag und Ben „Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wer die Phantomflotte erschaffen hat. Konfiszieren Sie meinen Ausweis, wenn ich das nächste Mal versuche, Luke Skywalker einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, in Ordnung?“ Caedus zu Offizieren „Sir, da hat irgendjemand den ganzen galaktischen Schrottplatz leer geräumt und noch mehr.“ Offizier zu Caedus „Sie wissen doch, wie wir Mädchen sind, wir können einfach nichts wegwerfen, für den Fall, dass es Jahre später wieder in Mode kommt.“ Daala zu Caedus Sieg Kategorie:Zitate Kategorie:Star Wars-Bücher